Love makes the heart tick and time stop
by Jersey07
Summary: En cette veille de Noël, Jimmy a un cadeau pour Mr. Barrow.


**Pairing:** Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent

 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fluff (à mort), une pointe de Angst.

 **Disclaimer:** Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note:** C'est ma première fic sur ce fandom que j'apprécie énormément et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. L'idée était d'en faire un drabble tout simple, et ça s'est transformé en fic à rallonge... quand la muse se lâche, tout part en sucette. Mais l'inspiration est revenue... ouf! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, vos commentaires, vos remarques et critiques justifiées etc... Si c'est constructif, je prends. La fic se situe dans la saison 3, donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de spoilers... si vous en voyez, c'est que vous n'avez pas vu la saison 3 (pas bieeeen) et que donc, vous retardez d'une guerre... Ps: Les kleenex sont gratuits.

 _ *** Love makes the heart ticking and time stop ***_

L'air glacial de la nuit s'engouffrait même sous les vêtements les plus épais. Thomas Barrow, qui était sorti fumer, resserra son manteau autour de lui. Il tira une longue bouffée qu'il relâcha lentement, la fumée créant des volutes blanches dans la pénombre.

 _-"Puis-je me joindre à vous?"_ demanda une voix que Barrow reconnut entre toutes. Il se tourna vers Jimmy Kent, son collègue et ami. Sans dire mot, il se contenta d'acquiescer. Il appréciait la compagnie de Jimmy autant qu'il la redoutait. C'était sans doute ce que ressentaient toutes personne lorsqu'elles étaient amoureuses.

Jimmy se plaça à ses côtés, silencieux. Il s'assurait de maintenir une certaine distance entre eux. C'était l'une des règles qu'ils s'étaient imposé, après l'incident.

Thomas lui tendit une cigarette, mais Jimmy la refusa poliment. Il n'avait pas le coeur à fumer ce soir.

 _-"Marchons un peu, voulez-vous?"_ demanda-t-il à son aîné, tout en commençant à s'éloigner, obligeant Thomas à le suivre. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence,

le valet de pied terminant son mégot avant de l'écraser sous la semelle de sa chaussure. Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent sous le saule pleureur situé en bordure du domaine de Downton. Thomas se demandait ce que ceci signifiait, mais il ne releva pas. Chaque instant passé aux côtés de Jimmy lui était précieux, aussi ne voulut-il pas gâcher le moment. Thomas s'appuya contre l'arbre et s'apprêtait à prendre une autre cigarette, lorsque le jeune homme brisa le silence.

 _-"C'est une belle nuit, n'est-ce pas?"_ demanda-t-il afin de lancer la conversation. Thomas sourit face à sa question réthorique. Malgré tout, il sentait que Jimmy était nerveux et il ne savait pas pourquoi, ce qui le frustrait énormément.

 _-"Glaciale, mais en effet... C'est une magnifique nuit pour observer les étoiles"_ répondit-il, étonné par sa propre confession.

Il était rare qu'il se dévoile autant, lui qui d'ordinaire était d'un caractère assez renfermé. Peu de gens le savaient, mais il vouait une passion à leur observation et ne se lasserait jamais de les contempler.

 _-"Je ne savais pas que vous vous intéressiez à l'astronomie"_ rétorqua Jimmy, surprit de la confiance que lui montrait Thomas, qui n'avait pas hésité à se dévoiler. Ou peut-être cela lui avait-il échappé, auquel cas était-il ravi d'être témoin de cette confession.

 _-"Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas à mon sujet, Jimmy"_ répondit Thomas, essayant de donner à sa voix un ton égal et mesuré. En vain, car sa voix chevrota légèrement. Il n'était pas bon de vouloir en savoir trop sur lui. Car il cachait de terribles failles et secrets sous la carapace rigide qu'il s'était forgée.

Jamais auparavant avait-il eu peur d'être percé à jour, car il n'en pensait personne capable. Mais le regard de Jimmy arrivait à le sonder comme personne, et aurait extirpé ses secrets à l'âme la plus noire.

Ils restèrent silencieux durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Jimmy ne détache son regard du ciel criblé d'étoiles et le posa sur l'homme qui était à ses côtés.

Maladroitement, il farfouilla dans la poche intérieure de son manteau, avant d'en sortir un objet.

 _-"Joyeux Noël, Mr. Barrow"_ lança timidement Jimmy en tendant le petit paquet enrubanné.

Thomas se fustigea intérieurement. Avec tout le travail des derniers jours, et les préparatifs des festivités, il avait complètement oublié la date. Non pas que celachange quelque chose. Noël n'était d'ordinaire pas une fête qu'il affectionnait. Thomas lança un regard à Jimmy, avant de tendre la main vers le paquet.

Leurs doigts se touchèrent brièvement, ce qui provoqua un mouvement de recul de la part du jeune homme, comme s'il avait été électrifié. En réalité, il était terrifié par la réaction de Thomas. Les deux hommes s'étaient toujours bien entendu, ce qui avait ravi Jimmy, qui avait remarqué que Thomas n'était pas d'un naturel sympathique. Pour tout avouer, il s'était senti en sécurité à ses côtés, ayant trouvé un mentor en sa personne. Thomas n'était pas irascible, mais il était manipulateur et extrêmement intelligent. Jimmy s'était senti privilégié lorsqu'il avait comprit que Thomas n'était agréable et sincère qu'avec lui.

Puis, il y avait eu ce qu'il avait surnommé "l'incident". Ce baiser volé par Thomas alors qu'il dormait. Depuis, les choses avaient changé et l'atmosphère entre eux était différente. Mais contrairement à ce que Jimmy pensait, leur relation ne s'était pas dégradée. Au contraire, ils étaient devenus plus complices qu'auparavant.

Thomas observa avec émotion le paquet que Jimmy lui tendait. Depuis qu'il était à Downton - cela faisait pas loin de quinze ans - personne ne lui avait offert de cadeau de Noël. Certainement pas un homme qui l'avait jeté, à juste titre, hors de sa chambre en pleine nuit. Il pouvait déjà s'estimer heureux d'avoir pu conserver son poste après l'incident. Mais conserver l'amitié de Jimmy avait été le plus précieux des cadeaux jusqu'ici. Alors il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une telle surprise. Cela rendait Noël, d'habitude si morose, très spécial. Il s'empara délicatement du paquet de sa main valide et plongea son regard confus dans celui de Jimmy.

 _-"Ouvrez-le"_ l'invita le jeune homme, encourageant. Son visage était tout à fait détendu et son regard semblait rempli d'espoir, ce qui rendit Thomas des plus confus.

Le valet de pied s'exécuta avec joie. Il défit le ruban de satin bleu avant de déchirer doucement le papier cadeau mordoré. Très délicatement, il sortit une boite de l'emballage. Il ne s'agissait pas à proprement parler d'une boite, mais plutôt d'un écrin. Thomas se doutait bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un bijou. Ce n'était pas le genre de Jimmy et les bijoux ne s'offraient pas entre deux hommes. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, il ouvrit l'écrin et ce qu'il y trouva le laissa sans voix.

Il était ému aux larmes par le geste de Jimmy. Il se refusait pourtant à montrer ce qu'il considérait comme une faiblesse, mais une larme traitresse décida de rouler sur sa joue. Il ne prit même pas la peine de l'essuyer. Il savait que le jeune homme l'avait remarquée et malgré tout, il s'était tû. Thomas lui en était reconnaissant.

 _-"L'aimez-vous?"_ demanda le jeune homme, inquiet que son cadeau ne plaise pas à son ami. Thomas, sorti de ses pensées par la question de Jimmy, l'observa un instant.

S'il n'avait pas décidé de maintenir une distance entre eux après l'incident, il l'aurait serré dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Mais il savait que cela ne ferait qu'effrayer d'avantage le jeune homme et que cela pourrait détruire le frêle équilibre qu'ils avaient instauré entre eux. Ne sachant quoi dire, il prit un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Mais sa voix était saccadée par l'émotion lorsqu'il lui répondit:

- _"Elle est magnifique..."_

Délicatement, il sortit la montre de son écrin de velours blanc. Le bracelet, en cuir noir travaillé, était doux au toucher. Le cadrant, de forme arrondie, était doté d'un verre extrêmement résistant. Les chiffres romains composant le cadrant étaient reliés d'or. Quant aux aiguilles, elles étaient fines et se mouvaient élégamment.

Thomas approcha la montre de son oreille et sourit. Le son que produisaient les aiguilles en se déplaçant était tout simplement parfait. Limpide et mélodieux, chaque tic tac était une douce musique. Alors qu'il se concentrait sur le mécanisme de la montre, Jimmy eut un petit rire.

 _-"Vous les traitez vraiment comme des êtres vivants"_ dit-il, amusé. Il s'imaginait Thomas, enfant, dans l'atelier de son père à réparer des horloges et des montres de toutes sortes. Il se souvenait du jour où le valet de pied lui avait dit comprendre ces instruments de précision comme s'il s'était s'agit d'êtres humains. Parfois, et avec tristesse, le jeune homme se demandait s'il ne les comprenait pas mieux que les gens. Et même, s'il ne les appréciait pas d'avantage.

Thomas sourit également avant de se rembrunir. Certes il connaissait les montres mieux que personne à Downton et il savait qu'il avait entre les mains une véritable perle. Et toutes les belles choses avaient un prix.

 _-"Ca a dû vous couter une fortune... je ne peux l'accepter"_ murmura-t-il, conscient de décevoir Jimmy en refusant son présent. Au fond de lui, il avait plus que tout envie de la garder, mais sa conscience s'y refusait. A regret et le coeur serré, il remit la montre dans son écrin et le tendit au jeune homme. Thomas osait à peine le regarder, ne voulant pas voir la déception sur le visage de son ami, mais il n'en était rien. Jimmy semblait détendu, voire serein.

 _-"Je vous en prie, gardez-la. C'est un cadeau"_ lui répondit le blond, la voix remplie d'espoir. Thomas était tiraillé par ses sentiments, mais plus que tout, il était embarrassé.

 _-"J'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas demandé de crédit pour ceci?"_

Sa voix n'avait pas pour but de le réprimander. Mais Thomas redoutait que le jeune homme ne se soit endetté pour lui offrir ce présent. Jimmy était jeune, certes. Mais

il avait autre chose à faire de son salaire que de devoir rembourser un prêt à la banque. Sa question ne sembla pas déstabiliser le jeune homme.

 _-"J'avais quelques économies de côté"_ répondit-il, souriant.

Thomas sentit son estomac descendre dans ses talons. Il était extrêmement mal à l'aise. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter tant d'attention? Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Downton, il n'avait attiré aux autres que des ennuis, sans compter ses propres problèmes. Il avait failli faire perdre son poste à Jimmy. Il lui avait, contre son gré, volé un baiser. Il l'avait fourvoyé. Il l'avait même détesté, à un moment. Il ne méritait pas tant de gentillesse à son égard. Il commença à se dire que Jimmy avait eu raison de le repousser. Il ne le méritait pas, et jamais il ne le mériterait. Le sentiment de honte qui l'avait envahi lui donnait envie de pleurer, mais à nouveau,

il se retint. Sentant une certaine tension entre eux, Jimmy essaya d'utiliser l'humour afin de désamorcer la situation.

 _-"Par ailleurs, elle ne vous coûtera pas cher en réparation"_

Thomas aurait du rester sérieux, car la honte enserrait son coeur, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Et il lui sembla que la tension se dissipa.

Jimmy parvenait toujours à faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en lui. Mais il ne savait absolument pas quoi rajouter et le silence s'installa à nouveau

entre eux. Le jeune homme, qui semblait plus loquace, continua d'emblée.

 _-"C'est une façon pour moi de me faire pardonner pour le mal que je vous ai fait"_

Le valet de pied aurait pu être mis à terre par la candeur du jeune homme. C'était lui, le diabolique valet Thomas Barrow, qui avait eu un comportement indescriptible

et odieux, et c'était Jimmy qui cherchait à se faire pardonner? Thomas n'en revenait pas. Jimmy, qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'en tenir là, continua dans ses explications.

 _-"Je me suis mal comporté envers vous... la nuit de l'incident"_

Le mot était lâché mais il faisait toujours aussi mal, faisant remonter à la surface des souvenirs douloureux pour les deux hommes. Thomas grimaça, un rictus déformant son visage.

 _-"N'en reparlons pas, je vous en prie."_ répondit-il, presque en suppliant. Il n'avait aucune envie de ressasser le passé. Pas ce soir, en tout cas. Il désirait simplement rentrer, déguster une part de Christmas pudding et boire un verre de brandy, fumer quelques cigarettes et peut-être danser avec Daisy, si son état le lui permettait. Dans un monde meilleur, il aurait invité Jimmy à danser. Mais ce monde n'existait pas, hormis dans son esprit.

Jimmy ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il était déterminé à mettre les choses au point entre eux.

 _-"Je trouve, au contraire, que nous devons en parler. Trop de non-dits se sont installés entre nous"_

La situation, en plus de mettre Thomas mal à l'aise, l'exaspérait. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Jimmy, par sa naïveté et sa candeur, ressasse le passé de manière

si douloureuse?

 _-"Jimmy, il n'y a pas de "nous"! Dieu sait combien j'aimerais que ce soit le contraire, mais ce n'est qu'une chimère à laquelle je me suis raccroché trop longtemps._

 _Et vous m'avez clairement fait comprendre cette nuit là que jamais je ne pourrais avoir ce que je désire le plus au monde! Ne pourrions-nous pas simplement enterrer le_

 _passé et oublier?"_

Thomas Barrow était un homme fier et le mot "supplier" ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Pourtant c'était bel et bien ce qu'il était en train de faire en cet instant précis. Perdu dans sa litanie, il n'avait pas vu Jimmy s'approcher de lui. Heureusement, les deux hommes étaient sous l'énorme saule pleureur du domaine familial, et ils étaient seuls. Car les éclats de voix de Thomas auraient eu tôt fait d'attirer l'attention des autres s'ils s'étaient trouvés dans l'arrière-cour. La voix du valet de pied était serrée, presque torturée. Il détourna le regard, sentant à nouveau l'émotion s'insinuer en lui et lui tirailler les entrailles.

Jimmy posa une main sur son bras, ce qui fit sursauter Thomas. Il se rendit compte à quel point ils étaient proches car leurs souffles chauds se mêlaient dans l'air glacé de la nuit, ne faisant presque plus qu'un. Le brun déglutit péniblement, affecté par la proximité de l'homme dont il était éperdument épris. Son regard se perdit dans les yeux gris de Jimmy, qui semblaient briller d'un éclat nouveau.

 _-"Je ne veux pas oublier, Mr. Barrow."_ dit-il d'une voix à la fois douce et déterminée. _"Retournez la montre. S'il vous plait"_ demanda-t-il et Thomas fut décontenancé

durant un instant. Cela semblait tenir à coeur au jeune homme, comme si ce geste revêtait une importance capitale. Thomas s'exécuta. Confus, il fronça les sourcils

devant ce qu'il vit et qu'il n'avait pas senti sous ses doigts quelques instants plus tôt.

 _-"J'ai demandé à l'horloger de la graver"_

Thomas scruta l'inscription au dos de la montre. Un maelström de sentiments aussi diffus que confus s'insinuèrent en lui. Sur le revers de l'instrument de précision

était gravé:

 _ **"T.B & J.K**_

 _ **23/09/1923"**_

C'était leurs initiales, à savoir Thomas Barrow & Jimmy Kent, ainsi que la date de l'incident.

 _-"Je voulais faire graver la date de cette nuit qui a tout changé"_ continua Jimmy, probablement inconscient de la torture qu'il infligeait à Thomas. Ce dernier blâmait sa jeunesse et le fait que Jimmy n'ait jamais été rejetté de personne, lui qui n'avait jamais aimé. Il avait beau prétendre le contraire à ses collègues, Thomas savait qu'il n'avait aucune expérience. Il l'avait senti à la seconde où ses lèvres avaient volé ce premier et unique baiser au jeune homme.

 _-"Pourquoi, Jimmy?"_ demanda Thomas, sa voix suppliant presque le jeune homme de mettre fin à son agonie. Les doigts de Jimmy descendirent sur le bras de son aîné, se posant un instant sur le gant en cuir blanc du valet de pied avant d'agripper ses doigts glacés. Jimmy sourit en pensant au vieil adage qui disait "Mains froides, coeur chaud". Il les serra fermement au creux des siens. Il semblait s'ancrer à Thomas, rassemblant son courage.

 _-"Parce que c'est cette nuit là que ma vie à basculé... que j'ai découvert que mes sentiments envers vous avaient changé"_

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure et Thomas vit les joues du jeune homme rougir. Il espéra que cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'air glacial qui les entourait. Ne comprenant toujours pas où Jimmy voulait en venir, et craignant d'être rejetté à nouveau, Thomas essaya de se dégager mais le jeune homme semblait décidé à ne pas le laisser partir.

 _-"Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable et que je vous dégoûte..."_ répondit Thomas, persuadé qu'il s'agissait là d'une punition. Toute cette situation, ce cadeau inatendu, tout n'était fait que pour le faire culpabiliser et se morfondre. Il en était certain.

Soudain, l'air autour d'eux changea et Thomas le remarqua. Il osa lever son regard sur le visage contrarié de Jimmy. Voilà, il en avait la preuve. Jimmy n'avait pas oublié cette nuit et était décidé à le lui faire payer. Mais alors que Thomas s'apprêtait à répliquer, il fut poussé contre le tronc du saule pleureur. Il s'attendait à être frappé. Il s'attendait à ce que Jimmy lui lance une réplique cinglante. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf aux douces lèvres de Jimmy qui prirent possession des siennes. Le baiser était violent et maladroit, mais c'était aussi ce que Thomas avait rêvé et attendu depuis plus de deux ans. Surpris, il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Lorsque Jimmy lui mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure, Thomas retint un soupir et sut qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Désormais certain de la réalité de la situation, il encadra le visage du jeune homme de ses mains et approfondit leur baiser. Il avait plus d'expérience que le jeune homme mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer pour autant. Il joua avec ses lèvres durant quelques instants, caressant la joue de Jimmy du revers du pouce. La main droite du blond vint se perdre dans ses mèches ébènes. Lorsque le souffle commença à leur manquer, ils se séparèrent. Jimmy posa son front contre celui de Thomas et sourit.

 _-"J'ai trouvé le moyen de te faire taire_ " murmura-t-il, le tutoyant pour la première fois, marquant définitivement et irrévocablement un changement entre eux.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait ressenti à travers ce baiser, Thomas n'était pas rassuré. Il avait été blessé par la vie tellement de fois auparavant qu'il ne pensait pas possible qu'un jeune homme comme Jimmy puisse être sincère. Même s'il le souhaitait plus que tout.

 _-"Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût_ " dit-il, à bout de souffle. Sa voix ne trahissait aucune rancoeur. Elle était remplie de doute et de douleur.

Les yeux clos, il se refusait à affronter la réalité. Jimmy, ne semblant pas décontenancé par ses paroles, caressa doucement sa joue. Tous deux tremblaient imperceptiblement, mus par l'émotion.

 _-"Regarde-moi"_ demanda Jimmy avec tant de tendresse que Thomas en aurait pleuré. Il s'exécuta, retenu pourtant par une crainte indescriptible. _"Me suis-je jamais joué_

 _de toi? Ou de tes sentiments?"_ lui demanda-t-il, tout en laissant ses doigts décrire des cercles sur la peau de Thomas. Le jeune homme savait que Thomas était confus, perdu et envahi par le doute. Il présentait les mêmes signes de panique que lorsqu'il était revenu des tranchées. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il arrive à le calmer, sans quoi le valet n'écouterait pas un mot de ce qu'il dirait. Il savait que ses mouvements de doigts avaient un effet bénéfique sur son aîné. Après quelques instants, la respiration saccadée de Thomas redevint normale. A court de mots, il répondit à Jimmy en hochant la tête. Non, Jimmy ne s'était jamais moqué de lui de quelque

manière que ce soit. Il l'avait toujours respecté et apprécié. Jimmy poussa un lourd soupir.

 _-"Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi si violemment cette nuit là"_

Thomas n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. C'était lui qui s'était comporté comme un idiot, voire même un lâche. Lorsqu'on veut prouver ses sentiments à quelqu'un, on ne

lui vole pas un baiser dans son sommeil. Thomas n'aurait jamais douté que Jimmy serait un jour plus courageux que lui.

 _-"J'ai eu peur. J'étais terrifié par les implications de ce baiser, par mes propres sentiments..."_ continua Jimmy, se remémorant avec douleur les détails de cette nuit qui avait été pour lui un véritable électrochoc. Sentant qu'il s'embarquait dans un flot d'explications inutiles, Thomas décida de lui couper la parole en déposant un rapide baiser au coin des lèvres. Les deux hommes se lovèrent un instant dans l'étreinte de l'autre, essayant de faire le tri dans leurs émotions.

Thomas était à présent certain des sentiments de Jimmy. Rien au monde ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux et l'instant aurait dû être parfait. Pourtant, son expérience de la vie lui avait montré que les instants de bonheur étaient brefs et qu'ils étaient suivis de malheurs immenses. Il était terrifié à l'idée même que tout s'arrête, qu'il perde inexorablement Jimmy. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de vivre sans lui. Jimmy, connaissant Thomas mieux que ce dernier ne l'imaginait, savait à quoi il pensait. Il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Il savait que le valet de pied avait vu et vécu des horreurs indescriptibles, qui avaient affecté toute sa vie et sa

personnalité. Mais ce soir de Noël n'avait pas pour but de se morfondre. C'était un nouveau départ, un signe de renouveau. Ils auraient tout le temps de se poser des questions, de s'interroger sur le sens qu'allait prendre leur vie. Jimmy était bien décidé à ne pas laisser la moindre chose gâcher cette soirée.

 _-"Laisse-moi te l'attacher"_ dit-il en fixant la montre qu'il avait offert à Thomas en gage de son amour. Délicatement, il la sortit de l'écrin et vint la nouer autour du poignet de son amant. La taille s'adaptait parfaitement, comme si elle avait été dessinée pour lui. Thomas fixa quelques instants ce cadeau inestimable, avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Jimmy. C'était la nuit de Noël et il ne voulait pas laisser la négativité reprendre le pas sur ses sentiments, mais c'était plus fort que lui. L'inquiétude ne le quittait jamais vraiment. Comme un vieux renard, il était toujours sur ses gardes.

 _-"Je suis désolé... je n'ai rien à t'offrir"_ avoua-t-il, baissant la tête, honteux. Bien sur, il ne pouvait pas se douter de la tournure heureuse des événements mais il aurait dû prévoir un cadeau de Noël pour la personne qu'il considérait la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Jimmy, amusé et soulagé, eut un petit rire.

Il releva la tête de Thomas et posa à nouveau son front contre le sien.

 _-"Tu m'as déjà offert le plus beau des cadeaux_ " lui répondit-il, avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

 **/THE VERY HAPPY END/**


End file.
